Spiral Knights: Corrupt Haven
by Cyber Quarantine
Summary: Min-Min, Kez-Kez and Buildersith each share tragic pasts. Discovering terrifying Secrets, about Haven, Lies and the Story Behind their pasts. The Rebel Groups called 'Rabel' (Pronounced Ray-bell) Are all slowly dyeing out, all they want, is Justice.
1. First Steps

**SPIRAL KNIGHTS: Corrupt Haven CHAPTER 1**

**FIRST STEPS**

The room was filled with applause, echoing around the giant, white stone pillars. Confetti and ribbons falling down from the air. It was the Knights graduation ceremony. Buildersith, one of the graduates, walked up the long aisle behind his friends. 'finally...' he thought, 'after so many years...after all my work...I did it...I became a knight...just like my father...' he smiled to himself as he thought. All the knights were given their helms. Buildersith's was a greyish blueish colour with a deep blue stripe on the top. His teacher stood at the pedestal and spoke;

"Young Knights, you have earned your rights as men, May your strength be ever used to serve your wonderful Kingdom. We congratulate you Warriors, all you hard work and effort has finally paid off, may your path be bright and the spirit of haven Lye deep within you. You carry Haven on your armor and the people on your sword, may you forever protect each other" The teacher Saluted as he finished. Buildersith had never felt so nervous, but he knew, to reach his dream he'd have to be strong, and carry the heavy burden of a Haven Solider. He, and fellow brethren, made their way outside, where a cheering crowd awaited them.

Buildersith looked around the crowd, but marched onward to his superior who would give him his first assignment, his superior looked at him as he got close and gave him a envelope, containing his objective, Buildersith looked up to his superiors face, which was hidden behind a helm. John nodded thankfully, opened the envelope, inside was a data document, it read that a few monsters, some slimes, living tree's, had been sighted in a forest, his objective was to destroy them. he put the data document in one pouch on his armor and rushed off to his first mission.

* * *

The dark Forest. Trees clawing at the night sky as the wind run through their branches. Builderisith gulped, fear pumped through his body. He had never felt so alone. A cold chill ran down his back. Something was close by. His hidden blue eyes darted around. He could hear it. Getting closer. Closer. He looked at the tree's expecting slimes. But instead he was met with something much more deadly. Giant Tree Monsters. They where after him. He quickly began to try and fight them back, just one left. It punched him down to the floor. Buildersith looked up, his only thought, was that he would fail at living in his fathers name. There was a sudden flash of light blue. The monster screamed as it's arm was sliced off, blood shooting into the dark air. There was another flash but of a dark purple, cutting through the other arm. Blood raining down.

Stunned, he couldn't help but shiver. 'What was that?' He questioned himself. The Tree Monster Let out a groan but was silenced by a foot crashing down on it. "You Alright lil' Solider? You nearly got hammered there' Laughed a Knight in Grey armor. " Being stationary won't help your chances in a battle you know," Explained another, this time in Dark Purple Armor, She threw her heavy hatchet over her shoulder and leaned in for a closer look. "I'm Kez-Kez, And you Are?" Buildersith was dazed, he? He was alive?, but he could of sworn he was a goner. " My-My names B-Buildersith" His Eyes Moved to the Knight in grey and Realized who he was talking to, He held up a salute. "Right...And what are you doing in the forest, A Mission I presume?" Kez-Kez said forcefully. He didn't know what to say, he was trapped, In-Between a Beautiful, Purple, Armored Maiden and a Commander, a Higher ranking then himself. He Gulped.

"R-Right!, I'm Sorry, I was given my first mission, but as you are aware I haven't really got used to it" Buildersith chuckled. "Hm, Ok Then, well we'd better get you back to HQ, after a fright like that you'd probably wouldn't want to carry on!" Laughed the grey Knight. "Oh!, The Names Min-Min by The way" She called while starting to walk ahead. "Right, Commander!" he saluted. "I said Min-Min!" She yelled back. "Right, Sorry" He Cringed.

* * *

They began heading back to HQ, so Buildersith's wounds could be seen too, before he was given his next proper mission. They arrived, Buildersith's superior looked at him scornfully. "You didn't complete the mission did you?" He asked, his eyes glowing a vicious shade of red. Buildersith trembled, unsure how to reply. "Well?" The superior asked again.

Buildersith gulped, holding back his tears he replied with a small "yes." The Superior grunted. "A coward and a failure, you're a disgrace..." The superior snarled. Buildersith felt tears in his eyes. "Hey back off of him!" Kez-Kez yelled from behind. She stormed forward, "Did you even warn him about what was out in that forest?" she shouted at the superior.

"Of co-" the superior was cut off.

"LIAR! I saw the academy plans, it's like you want to get your knights killed!" Kez snarled. The Superior just shrugged. " Just go finish your new mission before I banish all of you," he replied chucking an envelope over to Min-Min. Min-Min took it and read. She nodded and left, followed behind by a clueless Kez and Buildersith. "So, what's the mission?" Kez-kez asked. Min looked back to them, her bright blue eyes dimly glowing. "Kill the Shadow Beast..."

"Isn't the shadow beast called a Snarbolax Min? Sighed Kez-Kez.

"Shut up, nerd" grunted Min.

* * *

[A/N] Yes it is done :3 and there is a 2nd chapter and more to come! :D (This Is written by 3 people: John, Kayleigh and I)

Min-Min © Belongs To Me.

Nin-Nin © Belongs To Aiya.

Buildersith © Belongs To John.

Kez-Kez © Belongs To Kayleigh.

All The other Characters, Including Places/Monsters Belong to The Game. Thanks!


	2. The Snarbolax

**SPIRAL KNIGHTS: Corrupt Haven CHAPTER 2**

**The Snarbolax**

The wind blew, Armor bashed against trees, Swords Clashing against the Stone floor.

"F-first day as a Knight and I have to kill the Snarbolax, are these people crazy?" Mumbled Buildersith.

"No, that's Min-Min, She's Crazy" Smiled Kez.

"Lets Go Kill This Thang!" yelled Min.

"She's Way too excited, god I can't do this" Worried Buildersith. A hand rested on his shoulder, he looked up to Kez-Kez's face.

"Don't worry Min-Min and I are here right beside you" She smiled, and boy he loved that smile. They carried on threw the woods and ruins and stumbled upon the doors. Signs stretched for miles all noting the same warning; "BEWARE Snarbolax Lair, turn back now or perish!"

"Pfft, Beware my armored ass, this is will a piece of cake" Smirked Min-Min.

"Oh God" He Cried to himself. Buildersith gripped his sword, remembering what his teacher had said.

"You carry Haven on your armor and the people on your sword" He repeated that sentence over and over, trying to find some satisfaction. Min-Min Kicked down the wooden chamber door and marched inside, and disappeared into the darkness.

"Come on" Followed Kez-Kez. They both wondered into the devils keep. The growl of evil shattered Buildersith's hope. He was paralyzed, he couldn't move.

"What if I let them down, I'm not doing anything to help, I'll….I'll just get in their way" He Judged. He heard noises, but couldn't make them out, everything went blurry, the sound is diluted.

"Buildersith, BUILDERSITH, MOVE!" Screamed kez-Kez as she ran towards him, tears free from her face. Buildersith's eyes widened to the beast before him, Charging towards him. A strong force threw Kez To the other end, hitting the bell, sending out a shockwave, stunning the beast. Min-Min Dashed in front of Buildersith, her eyes small and sharp.

"NOOO!" Kez-Kez shouted desperately, reaching out her hand.

The leaves blew past, carrying a deadly silence.

Tear drops stained the door, in a dark circles.

Buildersith, moved his hands from his face to see Min-Min, with on knee down on the ground, a hand up on the monsters head, pushing is away. Her head moved up, her eyes sharper than ever.

"Listen beast" She whispered. "Don't you ever, touch my friends again" she cursed as she drew back her sword from the monsters side. Black liquid poured from the wound, as it slumped to the floor dead. Wiping blood from her helmet, turned and outstretched a hand to Buildersith. And Smiled. Kez Stood up, and brushed her self down. Gain back control. She went over to the corpse and kicked it hard. She turned towards Buildersith and embraced him.

"God, you moron!" She laughed.

Min-Min Chuckled.

Kez looked back to Min-Min for a thank you glance when she realized she was wounded "Min! Your arm!" Kez said, walking to her, still dragging Buildersith under her arm.

"Huh? Oh its nothing, Lets head back" She Ordered.

"Right" They both saluted.

The walked back to Haven were there superior waited for them. "You have completed your mission," he began, smiling behind his helm, "well done." he congradulated finally. "You may rest now. your next objective shall be tommorow." he said finally before walking off.


	3. A new Friend

SPIRAL KNIGHTS: Corrupt Haven Chapter 3

A New Friend.

The trio walked home, dragging their tired feet along the stone floor. "Hey guys, can we just go somewhere quick?" Min-min asked turned round to the others

"Must we?" Buildersith panted after such a tiring battle. Min-min just smiled and nodded, running to get right and disappearing in an wary of bright clothes dimly lit by a few street lamps. "Where we going?" Buildersith asked. Kez looked down at the young knight

"The bazaar to see Nin-Nin," She simply relied as they both trekked their way through. "Who?" He asked. Kez smiled a little

"You'll see."

* * *

The street lamps barely kept anything lit, it was hard for buildersith to see clearly. Kez-Kez was just a bit in front, but now Min-Min was out of sight. When they came to a stop. "A Cafe?" Buildersith Asked. Kez Nodded "This is where Nin-Nin Works, she gives us food and other goods, For free!" Buildersith was puzzled. "F-Free?" He smiled. They both walked inside. Min-Min ran over to the counter, "Yo, Nin-Nin you back there?" She shouted. A Small head popped round the door. "Min-Min?" She Gleamed. "Your Back!" Min-Min Laughed. "Yeah!, Now Fix us some drinks!" Nin-Nin gave Kez-Kez a warm greeting, when she got to Buildersith. "Well, You're a new face, What's your name?" She asked sweetly. "Its Buildersith" He replied.

She giggled "and what would you like?" she asked him. "Well," Buildersith began "Some chocolate milk please." He ordered, she nodded and got him a glass, he drank it happily and rested his head on Kez-Kez''s shoulder. Nin-Nin smirked. "Are you two... well, you know, in love?" she questioned, Johns eyes widened as she asked, he blushed.

Kez-kez stared at her for a few minutes, blushing deeply, "Um...n-no course not," She stuttered out gulping down her cold cup of vodka, it was strong and burnt the back of her throat. "A-anyway, Min-Min!" She called. Min looked up from her cup of beer and replied "Yea?" followed by a drunken hiccup.

"How was the Mission?" Nin-Nin Smiled. Dazed Min-Min dropped her head onto the counter. "It was...Alright, I mean-" Snoring noises came after that. The others couldn't help but think what a retard. Nin-Nin Just smiled. Buildersith suddenly realized. "Wait! Are you guys...? Min-Min and Nin-Nin, your twins?" He asked firmly.

Everyone just looked at him, with a small face palm from Kez-Kez. "They Look... The Same..." She said abruptly. Buildersith didn't understand, he thought he was being a smart ass, trying to impress Kez-Kez.

Buildersith just looked confused before yawning, he looked up and down Kez-kez's armor before noticing something he didn't notice before, a purple gem in a stone. "What's that?" He asked pointing to it.

* * *

She looked down at the small gem. "Oh, it's my friendship charm, the gem is dark matter. Min-Min has one too, and hers is a green valestone" Kez-Kez replied with a slight giggle. Min-Min snored loudly as the other two knights drank their own wait in milk and vodka. It was about midnight. Kez stumbled over to Min and managed to pull her over her shoulder, giving a loud hiccup. Buildersith giggled, being the only sober knight there, he walked over and gently took her hand. Buildersith and Nin said their goodbyes as he led them into the streets and home

Kez-Kez Shoulder was starting to hurt, and head starting to ache. These pains would go away if Min-Min would stop Singing! "Oh For god's sake, that's the wrong verse! You're singing it all wrong!" She argued. Buildersith just stared at them both and thought. ' I what have thought she'd be more angry over the fact she's singing, not the idea that she's singing the wrong lines...' They all barely made it too Min-Min's House and dropped her off. "Now that's done, what direction are you going in?" kez-Kez Asked relived. Buildersith cleared his throat. "That way" He said pointing north. Kez-kez's Face it up. "Same, Want to walk together?' She smiled running ahead. "I'll race you"

"Hey, no fair you got a head start!" Buildersith complained chasing after her. They eventually both got exhausted and stopped in their tracks. Giggling, he looked into her purple eyes and smiled, before yawning. "Tired?" Kez asked him, he nodded, before collapsing into her arms and falling asleep. She giggled and began walking to her home, carrying him in her arms. "You can sleep in my house tonight." She explained to the sleeping knight. "And, maybe I'll make you, your own friendship stone, for you to keep." She said, Builder nodded in his sleep.

* * *

[A/N] Chapter 3! :3 thanks for reading, reviews would be much appreciated :]

Disclaimer:

Min-Min Belongs to me.

Buildersith Belongs to John.

Kez-Kez Belongs to Kayleigh.

Nin-Nin Belongs to Aiya.

All other characters/places/monsters belong to the game. Thanks!


	4. The Spiral King

SPIRAL KNIGHTS: Corrupt Haven Chapter 4

Morning rose slowly upon Haven. The birds, tweeting in the trees, (in her ears more like.) Kez-Kez groaned as she woke up, holding her head from a hangover. She walked into her living room and screamed, "BUILDERSITH WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?"

Buildersith arose from the couch, and rubbed his eyes. "Oh, What happen-Huh? Oh Hi Kez-Kez" He Smiled. Kez-Kez was furious. "Don't you hi Kez-Kez me!" she fumed. Builder was confused, how was he exposed to know what the hell he was doing on her couch He got up and tried to explain.

"Well, we were walking home last night and… urr, and I think I fell asleep and you carried me here, I-I'm not entirely sure..." He explained nervously, worried how she'd react. "I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble, I-I didn't want you to get angry." He said.

Kezzie just sighed angrilly and stormed off into the kitchen, Buildersith sat there in confusion and worry.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Haven's supreme castle, the superiors of the high council, where sat around a long, wooden table. Yelling at each other.

"This is all your fault" One council member shouted at another. Yelling and cursing irritated the Leader, he grew impatient and was tired of failure. "SLIENCE!" He voice projected. Faces were drained of emotion as they all sat there like misbehaved children. "This has gone far enough! I want my kingdom cleaned of any scum still lurking around, do I make my self clear?" He Shouted, fire blazed in his eyes and burned out the hope of anyone that dared to stand against him.

"I want every last rebel group destroyed!" The leader demanded, smashing his fist against a table. "But what about the children of these rebellions? Surely you don't what us to kill them?" A superior protested, the leader glared at him. "Under normal circumstances, the children would have been sent to work as slaves if they were found guilty as part of a rebelion group, but now things are getting out of hand! We can't risk any rebels being alive!" He explained almost at the top of his lungs.

The rest of the superiors just nodded in fear and ran out with their tasks in their mind. The superior watched them from his window, he thought of them as merely, simple-minded slaves. Pure evil glowed in his eyes.

"Soon, they will learn by standing in my way, will lead to their demise" The leader laughed to himself. The superiors were at a safe distance. "Geez, our leader sure is nuts, killing children, what kind of evil treachery is that" One of them Whispered to another. Some disagreed with the leaders actions, some just cared more about money then their own country.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Kez's house Buildersith was waiting on her sofa to come back through from the kitchen.

Kez came back through fully dressed in armor. She head to the door and Buildersith followed. She still seemed furious with him. "Um, Kez?" He asked. She didn't reply but only made a grunting sound.

Buildersith looked at the floor, what could he say? Everything he has tried either offended her or is making her ignore him. Kez-Kez opened the door and walked outside. Buildersith looked up from his feet and ran out after her, into the Bazaar. "Come on, we need to get Min-Min" She said with a blank expression. She quickened her pace. 'What's wrong with her, I mean, it wasn't my fault...was it?' Builder thought to himself and started to twiddle his thumbs.

* * *

[A/N] So The spiral king is a psycho D: Ooooh Weeee Woooo! -Slap-

Min: Eh D;

kez: Just do the Fricken Disclaimer...

Min: Ok ok... Moo -breathes-

Min :

Min-Min Belongs to Me.

Kez-Kez Belongs To Kayleigh.

Nin-Nin Belongs To Aiya.

Buildersith Belongs To John.

All other Characters/Places/Monsters Belong To The Game. Thank you :3


	5. Doors and Ugly Men

Spiral Knights: Corrupt Haven Chapter 5

Doors and ugly men

Kez-Kez refused to talk to him, not even give him eye contact. "Kez, please talk to me," He begged. Kez just quickened her pace and moved on

"Please?" He begged one more time. "Just tell me were we're going at least" Kez didn't respond, Buildersith looked at her and sighed. "Please..." he asked.

Kez Stopped, and thought 'maybe I shouldn't be too hard on him'. She turned to face him. "Like I said before, we're going to see Min-Min for our next mission. Buildersith eyes gleamed. "I wonder what it'll be" Buildersith Sang. Kez was walking through The Baazar, when the Palace caught her eye. She looked up to the very top window. "It Feels like he's always watching us, Saying he'll be a great leader, Yeah a leader that doesn't even give freedom to his own people" Kez mumbled. Builder looked at her, and followed her gaze to the structure. Puzzled he turned back. "Huh?"

"Urg, Don't worry about It." she grunted back. Eventually they made it to Min-Min's house. "Hey guys!" Min yelled kicking the door to her house down as she met them outside.

Buildersith's eyes widened with what just happened. "That was a little extreme wasn't it?" He questioned, Kez-Kez just glanced at him and shrugged.

Builderisth held his stomach. "Just came for a visit that's all," She finished.

Buildersith groaned in pain and sat down. "If you say so..." He said, rubbing his stomach.

"Anyway Min-Min, what's the mission?" She asked.

Min looked at builder with confusion, and trailed back to Kez and gave a Huge Smile. "Geez, Would you stop smiling like that its annoying" Complained Kez-Kez. Min raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, Miss Sunshine, didn't mean to upset yah" Min Chuckled. Kez rolled her eyes. Although she found it quite amusing, Min was still a bit worried about Kez.

There was a sudden knock at the door, or, were the door would have been, as a superior walked in, none of their specific superiors, just a random elder who stared at them. After a sort silence, he spoke. "Excuse me? Do you have any information on possible rebel groups?" He asked glancing an intimidating stare at the three.

"Hm? Who ar-" john asked before kez elbowed his ribs again.

"No sir, we have no information on the rebels, but when we do we will be sure to inform you on it," Kez said looking said superior in the eyes.

Min narrowed her eyes at the man, and let out a little "Tsh" The Superior scanned the room before replying. "Ah, yes, Indeed you will, you are Haven Knights" He chuckled. No one else laughed, except a small unsure chuckle form builder who had no idea what was going on. The two looked at him Cautiously. "Why are you asking Knights?" Min's Eyes questioned as she walked up to him. He was a little startled but calmed himself. "But of course, we believe we may have some...Eh, traitors" He stuttered. 'I wonder why' Kez Thought. He cleared his throat and excused himself.

As he had left, Builder looked at the two girls suspiciously, and stood up. "Why didn't you le-" He was elbowed again "quit that!" He yelled. "Now, why didn't you let me ask him who he is?" he asked. "And did you tell him the truth?"

"Of course I told the truth...I'd rather keep my head on my shoulders." Kez simply replied not making eye contact.

Min Stared at the door for a while. "I'd rather be slain than to sell out my friends" Min Mumbled under the breath. She turned to the others. "He's a superior, a council member, nothing special, well I don't think so anyway," She answered, gesturing with her hands. Kez Looked at her, her eyes beaming with anger.

"Heh Heh, What's with the death stare" Min Laughed. Kez took a step forward. " Did you know what you just did?" She shouted. Min shrugged. "To tell an ugly man, he's ugly, truth hurts, man I love that saying" Min chuckled. Rage filled Kez-Kez. "You know what'll happen to you if you don't follow orders!" She snapped back. Min lost her smile, her eyes shaded by her helmet. "I've been here longer than you, little girl, so don't tell me to follow orders" Min Replied before walking off though the door.

Kez sighed and followed her quickly, Builder, recovering from his pain, also followed. He followed them out of Haven, and along a path into a forest. "Why are we going here? We haven't even received our mission yet." Builder protested. Min & Kez just gave short silent stares at him before walking onward.

[A/N] 'To tell a man he's ugly XD

Well here's chapter 5 :) Enjoy! Review what be much appreciated.

Disclaimer:

Min-Min Belongs to me.

Kez-Kez Belongs to Kayleigh.

Buildersith Belongs to Jonathon.

Nin-Nin Belongs to Aiya.

I Do not own Spiral Knights, All places/monsters/characters Belong to the Game.


	6. Memories

Chapter 6 Memories

Kez-Kez let out a soft sigh. "Where are we going Min?" she asked annoyed "We've been trekking in this woods for hours, I'll be surprised if the King doesn't get on our asses, or if we get attacked by something here." Kez-Kez went on rambling about what would happen to them. But Min-Min didn't say a word to her, just keeping her eyes forward, thinking to herself.

Buildersith trailed behind them, getting slightly annoyed by Kez-Kez's constant rambling, but also worried a little for Min-Min. 'She isn't normally this quiet...I Wonder what Kez has done now...' He thought, kicking the leaves as he walked. "Hey are you even listening to me?" Kez asked annoyed, obviously knowing she wasn't. Kez started to get an uneasy feeling as the wind blew past her.

Buildersith grew increasingly annoyed.

"Okay, someone tell me what's going on, or I'm just going back to haven by myself?!" He asked in an unhappy tone. "What has Kez done to annoy you so much Min? And were are we even going?!" The young knight questioned the two older more experienced ones.

Buildersith gulped. He was frightened slightly, but he just looked down at his feet and didn't say anything. 'What's with these two...' he thought. Min just kept her eyes ahead. The atmosphere died and so was everything else it seemed, all the tree's, grass even, started to grow dead. 'Wait…what's up with the forest...All the trees and plants, they're all...burnt?' Buildersith thought to himself, moving uncomfortably in his amour. They continued to walk, in silence for a while, as the debris around them got worse, it just added to the suddenly saddened auras of the 3 knights. Min came to an abrupt halt. Buildersith also grew uneasy as he had his gun already in his palms.

"What's going on here...?" he asked in a more gentle tone. "What happened?" his voice seemed to get slightly more jittery; he got the feeling that the burnt-up surroundings had a story, a sad story.

"I had a feeling we were being led here..." Kez sighed softly, taking a few steps so she stood next to Min-Min. "this place holds a lot of memories... and yes they are sad... But it gives us reason to hate that king of ours." Awkwardness seemed to surround them as no one said a word. Not sure what to say.

Min walked forward, to get just enough distance between them. Buildersith looked around, for what he saw he couldn't describe, he didn't have words, they simply wouldn't come out. Kez forgot about all the arguments and realized how worthless they all are, there's such a bigger picture, something Buildersith would be oblivious to know, but he'll know sometime. It saddened her, as she noticed the small ruins of a village forming. She recognized it immediately, even though she never lived here herself, it just felt like a second home. "What is this place?" Buildersith asked without thinking. Kez just glanced at him and looked at Min.

"I mean... I... I dunno..." He was unsure of what to say, he was being fed so much information by his environment, he was coming up with his own theories of what happened here, why it happened, and who caused it, but the more he thought, the less he wanted to know.

Kez walked forward again, gently placing her hand on Min's shoulder. "Min... Are you sure you want to be here?" She asked in a quiet voice, not wanting to upset her sister-like figure. Min didn't say a word; just stared sadly at the ruined village. There was a smell of smoke in the air causing Buildersith to cough.

Min slightly shrugged her hand off, not trying to be too harsh. "Yeah..." Min said faintly as she walked forward to stand in the middle of the burnt desolate area that was probably full of inhabitants, laughter and voices. 'Does Min Know this place?' Buildersith Wondered, it ate him up inside, he wanted to know but he thought he may not like what he found. Kez-Kez started at Min in Empathy, she hated being here, but knowing it meant to much to her friend, she had to bare with it for now. "Kez?" Builder asked. She turned to face the smaller soldier. "Yeah..?" She replied instantly, moving her head to one side. Builder cleared his throat. "...Does Min know this place? He asked again, he didn't care if it was a stupid question or not, he just wanted to know...

Kez looked at him, closed her eyes, and nodded. "Yes," she finally said. "She used to live here, this was her home once..." Buildersith looked at Min, she was just standing there with her back facing the two. He looked back to Kez. "But... what exactly happened?"

"It's best we don't speak about it... not now..." Kez slowly replied. She took out one of her books and began to flick through it. It was filled with pictures of the village before the disaster happened. "This place was once wonderful...but now... it's nothing more than broken memories..."

Buildersith caught a glimpse of the photo's Kez probably took when she was a child. The Village was so beautiful, made of the most simplistic materials made it looked ancient. Buildersith couldn't help but feel a pain in his chest. He felt sympathy for Min. He knows what it's like to lose someone, but too lose a whole village...was totally out of his range of understanding. "Did...Did the king do this?" Buildersith heard Kez mention the King before, but how could this be, Buildersith was raised to obey the King's every order. The King wouldn't do anything like this...would he?

Builder shivered, the king he was taught and raised to trust, capable of doing something as awful as this, scared him greatly. Why did he do it? Why did he destroy a village full of innocents?

Kez suddenly slammed the book shut, a quick gasp filled her lungs as she too felt pain in her heart. "The king... did all of this... he manipulated these poor people... he had this place ripped apart... that's why we're spies for the rebels... after what that bastard did..." she said as she looked up to Min.

Min just sat down in the middle of the ruins and stared at the black stained ground. Her arms slouched, her legs crossed. Buildersith was just left staring at her back, he sighed for her and had to look away. Kez tucked her book away. She didn't dare to walk up to her, Kez-Kez turned to Buildersith. "I think... I think we should head back..." Kez Stuttered out eventually. Buildersith met eye contact with Kez. "...Yeah, but what about Min..."

"She'll be fine, she can catch up with us when she's ready to leave..." Kez explained. Buildersith nodded, he felt like it was the only thing he could do.


End file.
